This invention relates to improving vision in post-operative incisional keratorefractive surgery of the cornea of the eye, specifically to a method of non-incisional vision improvement by a technique of reopening the healing or healed incisions in the cornea without using a sharp, cutting instrument; wherein use of blunt mechanical manipulation of the keratorefractive incision lines in the cornea produce a realignment in the position of the keratorefractive incision line walls and a resulting change in the topographical contour of the cornea surface.